


Thrill Ride (Podfic)

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney wants the full John Sheppard thrill ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrill Ride (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [that_which (which)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/which/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thrill Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/66) by [cupidsbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow). 



> That_which won a podfic from me a while back in an auction. I decided to do two shorter stories, and this is the second. The cover art's by me. Many thanks to Cupidsbow for blanket permission to podfic.

**Length:** ~30 min

**Download MP3:**[here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/34nkczhou1cc3p8/Thrill_Ride.mp3) (or [on the audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/302014040601.zip))  
 **Download M4B:**[here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/v3kedd9framf023/Thrill_Ride.m4b) (or [on the audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/302014040602.zip))

streaming option


End file.
